


Sif Pain

by mywisesoul



Series: The tales of the King and Queen of Asgard. [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: Sif remembering how she lost her beloved husband
Series: The tales of the King and Queen of Asgard. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870630





	Sif Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif remembering how she lost her beloved husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suppose to be one chapter. Then I realize it gone have to two. I hope you all enjoy.

It was early morn. Sif slowly open her blood stain eyes. Her head ache from the constant crying she did the the night before. She look over to see her mother. Sitting in a chair comfortably sleeping.The sun has just started to raise. The birds had already started their morn song. But all was not right.

Sif look at the goblet on the table. Her mother must have mix her drink with a sleeping potion. She hated potions. But she grateful that her mother considered her health and well being. She slowly rose. But she decide to lay back down.

It been 7 days since Lorelei capture. 7 days since Haldor...She roll over and try to fight back the tears. She cover her mouth to conceal her whimper. She didn't want to worry her mother any farther.

She try with all of her might to push the recent memories from her mind. But she couldn't. The last 88 days was an absolute horror. That day since they both disappear. Heimdall could not find their whereabouts. Lorelei was clever enough to hide from Heimdall sight. Which was troubling enough. But the memory appear in her thoughts once again.

9 days ago

It finally happen. Lorelei made the mistake of coming out of hiding. Heimdall quickly send a message to the Allfather. Who then sent word to her father and Haldor family. 

There was a meeting on how to handle this this delicate situation. The Allfather her father and Haldor family had attend the meeting. Sif pace up and down the banquet hall. Eagerly awaiting news of the meeting. She took a breath and sat down in one of the chairs. When she heard the grand doors open. She stood and prepare to met her father. When she look up and saw Thor. She frown and sat back down.

"Sif"She close her eyes and try to tone him out. But he persisted on and continued to speak. "You been avoiding me for the last few months. But we have to speak at some point Our friendship is worth it. I know you blame me for Lorelei bewitching your husband. And I ask for your forgiveness.'' Sif open her eyes and saw Thor beautiful blue eyes and handsome smooth face. He was kneeling in front of her staring at her.

"I don't hate you Thor. I'm just disappoint in you. Amora is horrendous and so is her whole entire family. Letting your guard down like that is foolish." Thor look down and sigh.

"I know. I wasn't thinking clearly...." Sif interrupt him."You wasn't thinking at all Thor. You was thinking of your codpiece." Sif stood and pull Thor up along with her.

" Amora isn't all that bad. Once you get to know her. Forget her. Be rest assure Haldor will return safe and sound." Sif smile and hug Thor. She didn't want to think about Amora at the moment.When Haldor safe in her arms again. Then she find away to free Thor from Amora influence.That's when the doors open again. Both turn to face Sif father. 

Sif father came towards them and spoke. "Tomorrow we will hunt for them. But it was agree. That me and Sif will handle it." Thor began to protest. But Sif father rise his hand to stop Thor from speaking. " Its for the best. Haldor was the first born son and his younger brother is the only remaining heir to their family name. We have to persevere them. Any man coming within touching and hearing distance is a risk of Lorelei unique but dangerous powers. But Sif will not be affected by Lorelei powers.Sif will challenge her and I will distract Haldor."

"Please let me lend you my arm. I feel in debt to Sif and Haldor clan. My selfish desire and foolish behavior have put Sif husband in danger.

Sif father smile and pat Thor on the shoulder. "Shouldn't be ashamed of your lustful nature. All young men's be fickle by women. Even lust fill my heart when I was young lad. Enjoy fun my prince." Sif wince at her father words. Thor shouldn't be told this. Why do everyone coddle him so? I must intervene she thought to herself.

"Father lust must come last. Clear judgement is key in battle and decision making. Thor turn to Sif and smile. Sif look at her father and saw his disproving stare. He then spoke again 

"Yes its true Thor. But you're still youthful and decision make belongs to your father at the moment." 

"And the best best decision he every made was choosing to court me." Sif jump at Amora voice." I'm sorry for frighten you Sif. I just had to see my beloved is still safe. My devious sister could return at any moment and bewitch my Thor. Thor strode to her and kiss her hand. 

"Fear not. Lorelei would be foolish to return to Asgard." Amora smile at Sif. "I heard rumors that Heimdall locate my sister and poor Haldor.

Its true and we must take our leave my prince. Amora. Sif let's be on our way now. Sif and her father both bowed to Thor and left the couple alone. When they was out of ear shot.

"Sif you must know you place. He is prince and more then likely Odins heir. Loki is second born the spare. Its tradition for the first born to be next in line. If you give your opinion and advice to Thor. Then people will think your are manipulating him for your on personal gain. Just like Amora." He took a breath and spoke again" Beside you are marry now. Who Thor beds is none of your concern. Odin letting the lad have his fun with the wench. Then more then likely he will send him to train off world from Amora. Thor will be fine. Haldor is you main concern and only concern. Your longing for Thor should have stop along time ago. Let's go home and rest.

The next day

Heimdall had drop them at a world adjacent from the world Lorelei and Haldor. It appears it apart of some agreement the Allfather made with the world leader.So they had to take a transport vessel to the world they was hiding on.. Sif had marvel ar the world splendid city. Her father told her this is the Nova Corps homeworld. They had to show proof that the Allfather sent them there to hunt fugitives and they had to paid for bounty hunter papers and register in Nova Corps logs. It surprisingly didn't last long as she thought to her self. But her father told her is because of Asgard diplomacy with the Corps that made the process faster.

Now here they is searching the streets of Nova Prime for any signs of Haldor. Sif leader the way. While her father remains in the shadows constantly watching for Lorelei present. If she was able to bewitch him. Them it would put Sif in a predicament a dangerous one at that. That when she stop at a stall. She must found a lead he thought to himself.

"Yes I seen a female Asgardian." The short pink pump women told her. "I also got a lazy husband and 3 mouth to feed." She stop talking and sniff. Sif roll her eyes and slam some credits on the table. She smile and continue on." She with an Asgardian male too. Arrogant women nasty attitude. Thinking she queen. She treats him like a dog. Wish I have a handsome male like that." Sif frown and bite he lip at the word dog. "Location will suffice."

"Credits also suffice in getting more answer young lady." Sif took in a impatient breath and place more credits on the table.

"I found it odd that a high maintenance Asgardian be out this far. Usually when a Agandian defects from Asgard. They try to integrated their self into our culture and they wouldn't hide. Every time they be a security check. They both hide. Also this one openly talks of returning to Asgard. I knew something was off with them. I knew Asgard would come for them. I knew they bring credit. So I follow them around until they lead me to their hideaway. I also want payment for breaking the barrier she had over them. If wasn't for me your gatekeeper would still be looking for them." 

She snaps her finger and tap the table with her finger. Sif bit her lip and place more credits on the table."She staying in the abandoned Nova Corps docks. Security scans can't piece through the walls unless the corps use special dcans. Now thank you for you service. I hope to have more dealings with you in the future.

Sif nod and left the stall. She quicken her pace. She need to leave the crowded streets. Once she made it to a secure location. Her father appear.

"What have you learn child." Sif turn to face her father."That she bold or stupid. The vendor owner greed will cost Lorelei dearly. She hides in the abandoned docks of Nova corps."

"They use to build ships there Sif. Smart on her part. It hides her from Nova Corps. And how the owner greed play apart in this.

Apparently Lorelei had a barrier over her and Haldor and she some how broke it.

Explain alot. But no time for discussion child. We end this now. Let's make haste and free Haldor. 


End file.
